


Power & Control

by Minervara



Category: Veep (TV)
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Morning After, Name-Calling, Older Woman/Younger Man, Slightly OOC Dan, Woman on Top, bisexual queen selina, slight mommy kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 05:16:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15812157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minervara/pseuds/Minervara
Summary: ’Oh no’ was the first thought in Selina’s mind when she woke up that morning naked and with a hangover. Oh, and a man sleeping next to her.





	Power & Control

’Oh no’ was the first thought in Selina’s mind when she woke up that morning naked and with a hangover. Oh, and a man sleeping next to her. He was sleeping with his back turned to her so she couldn’t make out his face and she just prayed to god she hadn’t fucked Andrew again. That never ended well.

Whoever it was, he needed to leave soon, before an unsuspecting Gary burst into the room to bring her breakfast over.

”Wake up!” Selina hissed through her teeth at the still unidentified man. He groaned before he seemed to realize where he was, but when he did, he visibly froze and slowly turned around to face her. 

Fuck. Looking at her with a an amount of shock in his eyes that frankly, would be hilarious if she wasn’t currently returning the look, was Dan Egan. Her employee Dan Egan. Notorious shit Dan Egan.

”Get out.” 

A while passed as he gaped at her. It was probably only a few seconds, but it sure as hell didn’t feel like that to Selina who was currently naked in her bed with her former campaign manager.

”Yes ma’am” Dan muttered with his head down as he quickly went to gather his clothes that had previously been in a pile on Selina’s floor, obviously discarded in a haste. 

After Dan left, Selina allowed herself a moment to just breathe and contemplate what the fuck she was supposed to do about this. She could just ignore it ever happened, and Dan would follow her lead if he knew what was good for him. The problem with this is that she was plagued with curiosity about last night. Why would she fuck Dan? Did anyone else know of their lapse in judgement? Was he good? He must have been, Selina reasoned. You can’t get his reputation by being bad at sex. 

Before she could get deeper into this particularly interesting line of thought, Gary walked in through her door (without knocking, she noted with dismay) already babbling about something that she had no interest in hearing, which she made very clear to him. 

So, maybe Selina treated him a little cruelly, but she was currently a bit preoccupied with her own problems to care too much about Gary, who had the ability to take any shit that she would throw at him, which was pretty much the only reason she kept his sad ass around. 

But with her being the President of the United States and all, she was too busy to devote too much time to thinking about sex, and much less to Dan Egan, or so she told herself, anyway. As the day went on, Dan did an exceptionally good job avoiding her, considering he was part of her core staff. Eventually, she did run into him, but even then Dan seemed to shrink into the background, making himself as small as possible. (This time, Selina let out a low chuckle at his antics. Turns out things are a lot funnier when you haven’t just woken up in bed with your employee.)

Later in the day, she had a meeting about some thing or another with her staff, which turned out to be a perfect opportunity to make Dan sweat. She did notice Amy getting suspicious at their behavior, but Selina was only following her advice, after all. She was the President, and she was allowed to fuck whoever she wanted, damn it! (Now that she mentioned it, Amy would most likely make for an interesting lay. Huh. She should save that thought for later.)

 

She was startled out of her thoughts by a very frustrated Kent, ”Ma’am we need your opinion on the new budget bill.” Suddenly, everyone’s eyes were on her, except, of course, Dan’s. Fine, if this was how it was going to be from now on with him, two could play at that game. 

”Dan, what do you think?”  
He looked like a deer caught in the headlights, only more shocked. Eventually, he did manage his trademark smile and quip, though it felt even more hollow than normally. (A feat, Selina thought.) 

”Umm, well, I think it certainly needs some amendments, but it needs to pass or we’re more screwed than an underage altar boy with a bubble butt.” Fucking finally, a sign of Dan being his normal shit self, perhaps getting him out of his shell was going to be easier than she thought. Then again, perhaps not. As soon as everyone’s eyes were off of him, he shrank again.

As the meeting went on, Selina kept finding more excuses to make Dan uncomfortable, (which never lost it’s charm) until Kent finally decreed that they were out of problems to solve for the day. 

”Dan you stay. Everyone else, out.” At this, Gary gave her a look of protest before she pointedly aimed a glare in his direction. 

When the room had finally cleared, Selina was left standing there alone with Dan, who was still looking like he would rather be anywhere else in the world than in that particular room. That look only deepened as she slowly walked towards him, taking in his appearance. When she had reached a distance from him that wasn’t entirely appropriate (but fuck it, she was tired of his timidness, if this was the way to get him to speak up, she was more than willing to do it. Besides, she thought watching him struggle was funny as hell.)

”Look at me, Dan.” Selina did always have a gift for sounding intimidating, and Dan definitely seemed to think so too, as his eyes darted up to meet hers as soon as the words had fallen from her mouth. 

”Now what am I going to do with you?” 

”W-What do you mean ma’am?”

”What I mean is, I can’t have one of my employees avoiding me like the fucking black plague.” At this, he got a lot paler, obviously not excited by the prospect of being fired. 

”Of course not ma’am. I won’t.”

”Oh no. Just your word won’t do now, will it? I need prove that you won’t avoid me.”

Dan seemed to understand her meaning, cautiously stepping closer to her, so close, in fact, that she could have counted his freckles, were she not busy with yanking his body to hers by his tie.

”Now be a good boy and get mommy off before she fires you.” Selina hissed into his ear, still pulling his tie. 

He managed to choke out a quiet ”Yes ma’am” before she pushed him down onto his knees, looking down at him in a way that didn’t leave him a choice if he wanted to keep his job. 

As he slowly inched her skirt up, he never once took his eyes off of hers, looking for any sign that she was going to change her mind, but not finding any. She kept staring at him with impatient eyes, urging him to go on.

All that was left between his hands and her cunt were her flimsy panties, which he delicately eased off before circling her clit with his thumb. She let out a low moan, thrusting her hips towards him and digging her nails into his scalp, pulling his head to her cunt. 

”You’re such a whore, letting your boss use you like this.” She moaned out, emphasizing her point by sharply tugging his hair. She could swear she heard a low moan coming from him, and a bit of flexibility from her part confirmed that he was trying to discreetly get his pants off while pleasuring her.

She pulled his head back with maybe a bit more force than was strictly necessary, ”No touching yourself, whore. You’re here for my pleasure and my pleasure only.” His eyes darkened as she pulled him up to face her. ”But since you already started, it would be a shame to let a perfectly good erection go to waste.” She jeered into his ear. ”Take off your clothes.” 

This time he worked fast, discarding the rest of his clothes on the floor next to his shoes, which he had managed to kick off earlier without her noticing. She stood there watching him, still fully clothed except for her panties, which lay on the floor somewhere behind Dan. 

Selina backed him into a wall, where he had no place to run should he get second thoughts about their activities. 

He was already fully hard and leaking precome as she gripped his length. ”You’re really enjoying this, aren’t you? Fucking slut.” He audibly moaned as she taunted him. All that earned him was a low chuckle and a hard slap to the face, which his cock twitched at. Interesting, she thought. She wondered how much abuse he could take, but she figured she would probably find out sooner or later. For now, she was too wet to keep researching, and he seemed to also be slowly losing control, betrayed by his tight fists and shallow breathing.

Selina watched his face as she slowly took him inside her, his features contorting with pleasure. If she was honest, he wasn’t the only one losing control as she started riding him, her cunt embarrassingly wet. He filled her completely, with just the right thickness and size as she searched for her own orgasm. When his cock finally brushed against her g-spot, Selina nearly saw stars. 

Bouncing on his cock with his back against the wall, she came with a loud scream and a hard tug at his hair. She kept pulling his hair until he came inside her not long after. 

She’s quite proud of her herself for not collapsing on the floor as soon as she let go of him, given how wobbly her knees were at the moment. It took a moment for both of them to catch their breaths. 

Once she ha watched her breath, she felt like she could trust her voice again. ”Dan?”

”Ma’am?” 

Unlike that morning, she had a small smile on her face as she said ”Get out.”


End file.
